


The Greed of a Dragon

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draconic - Freeform, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Kwan picks up the amulet not Paulina and when he has it he has the greed of a dragon and he wants what is rightfully his.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Kwan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Greed of a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls  
> Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC  
> Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF

If one were to ask Kwan Ishiyama what he thought, they would be surprised to discover that he could actually think outside of being Dash Baxter’s shadow. He was his own person, and he did have his own personality, sure he wasn’t as well known as Dash and honestly he would rather keep it that way and not have to deal with/do the things that Dash does, it wasn’t that he hated Dash, no he is...or rather was his friend and bro. Yet, there were some things that Kwan just couldn’t handle and Dash’s bullying was one of those things, he never liked seeing him bully the other teens at their school, never liked seeing him shove someone into their locker or give them a swirly. Kwan was not a bully, he didn’t like picking on the weak or those who couldn’t defend themselves, which was why he did his best to help them, get them out of the lockers, clean them up, just doing what he can to help ease their lives under Dash’s rule.

Of course their was also that Dash was a homophobe and indulged in Gay Bashing by strutting around the locker room with a towel over his shoulder and if anyone dared to look at his body for too long or get hard then they would feel his tender mercies of which he had none, so Kwan had to act completely straight and distract Dash from any of the gay students.

Kwan was gay, he was a top though but he had his eye on one person and to him they put Dash to shame, Kwan a star football player was utterly in love with Danny Fenton, the loser geek and the bottom of the social food chain.

It had started as a simple crush, when the two of them had been partnered up for a project for history. Kwan had got to see the side of Danny that he hid from everyone, a funny, charming, witty, and sarcastic guy who was just doing what he could do to get through high school. It amazed Kwan, just how much he hid from others, and how little he had known about Danny. The time working on the project had been heaven, and he loved every moment of it and it was how he had fallen for him.

Though, he’d never get to tell him. What with Dash always breathing over his shoulder, not to mention the fact that his “reputation” would take a huge plunge. Yet Kwan cared nothing for that, what he wanted, what he desired, was to have Danny with him, to be his boyfriend, to be his lover, to be his and only his. 

**~Scene Break~**

It had been a long day after gym, Kwan had found an antique Golden medallion with the shape of a dragon’s head in his bag on a leather cord. Shrugging he slid it around his neck not noticing the eyes on the medallion glowing nor that his own turned green with slits for a moment as the medallion settled in the valley of his impressive chest. 

As he walked out he for once ignored Dash, and brushed past the blond his head held high as he left the school and headed home. Dash of course ignored it, simply more focused on the poor nerd who had been unlucky enough to become Dash’s next target. Kwan made his way through the school, for some reason he couldn’t help but feel strange. For some reason, he felt more energized, more aware and more….awakened. Something that he’d never felt before. 

As he walked through the halls, he looked towards the one person he always found time to gaze upon, that someone was Danny Fenton. He was looking at him with longing and desire, wanting to have the dark haired blue eyed male, he felt the familiar sensation of desire rising, only unlike before when he could normally push this feeling down and ignore it, this time he couldn't. Push it away or ignore it. The feeling, the sensation, his  _ desire _ it was stronger than before, it was pushing against his usual self control.

It demanded that he claim Danny, to establish where he should be, who he should belong to. Kwan growled, groaning as he tried to fight back against this sensation, to try and push it back. Yet he couldn’t, he was unable to do that. Unknown to him, the medallion around his neck was pulsating and glowing the power of the amulet was sending its power right into his very being making him gasp and he quickly ran from the hallway and made his way into the bathroom closing and locking the door. 

He wasn’t sure what was going on, he found himself suddenly sweating and gasping, growling as he did so. He didn’t understand what was happening to him, the glow from the amulet was getting brighter and as it did Kwan was undergoing a transformation, His muscles bulged and grew pulsing and swelled gaining more mass and as they did so Kwan’s clothes strained and began stretching to their limit, the fabric ripping and catching in places as his body bulged and stretched more and more. “W-What’s h-happening.” He gasped, shuddering. His skin started to change as well, slowly his pale skin started darkening growing darker and darker with each passing second, soon becoming a dark black color, yet it also looked to be slight shades of dark purple mixed in. 

He dropped down onto his knees, as his skin not only changed color but appearance as well, going from soft looking skin to rough looking skin almost like it belonged on a reptile: scales that’s what there were his skin was being replaced by scales, some the size of his palms and as almost as thick as his fingers, yet as the change continued they continued to grow. The scales started to thicken and grow across his body. They reached up his neck and spread across his arms and along the rest of him. Dark golden spines grew out of Kwan’s back, peaking along his spine at the lengths of eight inches, but shortened down on his neck.

Dark Golden claws replaced his fingernails, and two horns grew out of Kwan’s forehead and curled back. His teeth lengthened and became razor sharp, perfect for shredding meat. His brows turned scaly and more dragon scales dotted his cheeks, his clothes ripped and tore more as they were unable to hold back what was happening to him. 

His back bulged and the muscles contorted as slowly there looked to be something trying to push its way out of his body, something that was trying to burst from his back. Discomfort washed over Kwan’s face before he gave an alarming cry of agonizing pain. From his back a pair of leathery dragon wings as blackish purple draconic looking wings with crimson red membranes and one curved blade on each of the wing-carpals came from Kwan’s back. Fully stretched, the dragon wings had a wingspan of over twenty feet. The wings weren’t the only thing that came from him, as stretching from his tail bone was a thick, scaly tail as long as Kwan’s body lined with golden spines as well as a scythe like blade at the tip. His body continued to bulge growing larger and larger, his face elongating growing and stretching outward as it too began to change. 

His body began to fill up the entire bathroom, taking up space as his neck elongated and was just as the rest of him covered in scales. His eyes snapped open, the once blue orbs darkened to a dark blackish amethyst color with slit like pupils and a single blue ring around them. Unable to hold himself back, the now transformed or rather dragonized Kwan let his body break through the ceiling and soon broke through the roof of the school wings spread outward as he let out a cry to the heavens that echoed for miles. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was based on the episode Parental Bonding Season 1 episode 2


End file.
